


The Arrogance in Question

by PolygamousSquamous



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Banter, Ed is a shit, Harvey is a shit, I found this entertaining, M/M, Misunderstandings, hella implied nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolygamousSquamous/pseuds/PolygamousSquamous
Summary: Takes place after 3x14 Harvey questions Ed about Oswald's disappearance and as expected things get personal.





	The Arrogance in Question

**Author's Note:**

> So I am new to this. Please don't hate but please do comment. Criticisms are welcome!

"So let me get this straight Ed. Your best friend is dead and yet you don't seem to be losing any sleep over it. Now why is that?”

“As usual your analysis is completely false Harvey.” Ed shot back hardly missing a beat as he tried to maneuver around the other man and back to his -Oswald’s- office to finish up some paperwork.

“Is that so?” Harvey countered inquisitively as he all but blocked the doorway.

“First of all Oswald is not dead he is just presumed missing. Secondly I think you’ll find that I have lost many a nights sleep in his absence.” Harvey raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

“Doubtful” He muttered.

Ed continued unfazed “With me being his chief of staff, naturally his duties would fall to me in such dire times, and with that you will have to excuse me I have some matters to attend to. See you around Harv! Tell Jimmy I send him my best!” Edward wrongly assumed this would cause Harvey to go about his business, after all laziness had once been his defining trait. This was a rare occasion however where Ed miscalculated. He had counted on Harvey coming around asking questions but not on him being persistent. Hard to believe that after only a year or two with Jim Gordon Harvey would clean up his act and manage to be acting captain of the GCPD but then who would have figured that Oswald would have been Mayor or that any of the bizarre events in Gotham would have taken place.These thought led Ed Nygma back to his predicament of being questioned in the capitol building for the murder of the man who ruined his life. 

“Oh you are so not getting out of questioning that easy four eyes.” Harvey protested “I could drag you in right now as a prime suspect if I wanted to and don’t you forget it. Besides If you can’t handle the job maybe you should’ve thought of that before you offed your bestie for it”

“Oswald is not my best friend” Ed blurted before he could stop himself.

“Oh sorry didn’t realize you had anyone else. So what exactly would you call him? The man who broke you out of Arkham?-”

“Persuaded them to release me actually”

It was Bulloch’s turn to ignore interruption “Opened his home to you, gave you the clothes on your back, and even brought you to his damn hair stylist for God’s sakes... No. You know what, maybe he was just your employer. The two of you in that big house together I bet he paid you for more than just the paperwork huh Ed. Maybe that's why you offed the little bastard. You were just tired of doing his...dirty work.”

Ed’s ears turned a vibrant shade of fuchsia at that statement “Are you suggesting that I was employed as a-”

“I believe the polite term is companion.”

“I assure you that was not the case. I do happen to have abilities the Oswal- The mayor values greatly.” Many emotions flashed across his face when he realized Harvey was actually laughing at him, primarily disgust and annoyance. Even so Harvey continued to push.

“Could have fooled me with your little honeymoon parade tour of Gotham. I mean come on Nygma what are people suppose to think when he took you in and then showed you off on his arm all over town.” Ed’s eyes widened in shock. At the time when Oswald had him released he hadn't even thought of how it must have looked, he was just grateful that Oswald or rather that someone cared enough to get him out of that place. Why had Oswald’s feelings for Ed been so painfully clear to everyone but him.

“You know what,” Harvey continued “It all makes sense now, whenever some poor little thing goes missing the first place they usually check is with the boyfriend.” At that Ed’s features hardened into his signature dark scowl. He practically spat at Harvey “Get out of my office!” He violently pushed past and sat at the desk schooling his figured into a blank preoccupied mask while he waited for Harvey to show himself out. He was done playing this game Harvey tried one last thing. “I know you Ed” He ignored the exaggerated eye rolls of the man in the green suit as he pressed on “You are a killer, you are meticulous, and you are freaky smart. I know you think everyone else is an idiot but you must have known I’d come here. I mean you left a friggin’ green question mark on the painting for god's sake. Do you wanna know what I think Ed?”

“Not particularly”

“I think you wanna be caught. You have wanted us to catch you since the moment you put your fingers on that poor girl Kirsten's neck.”

“How dare you mention her!” Nygma growled moving to stand from the desk!

Not it was Harvey’s turn to yell gravelly and low angered by Nygma’s typical self righteous outburst. “Well I’m not her killer Ed! Am I? You know what I am sick of you. So what you were bullied. You were a loser. It’s what life does to you, especially in Gotham. But now you strut around this city like it owes you something but we don’t owe you a damn thing. You act like some seasoned killer like you feel no remorse but all this pompous glee is just a damn act to mask your guilt because you killed the person you loved. And now you've done it again. Too proud to admit that without penguin, whatever the hell he was to you, you would have never seen the light of day again.”

Try as he might Ed couldn’t shut out Bulloch’s words. This was the first time hearing these sentiments outside of his own head and projections. Well apart from Oswald, but by the time those words came from him he had long since lost Ed’s trust and respect. He snapped out of his thoughts realizing now was not the time or place to reflect on his long lost morals. Or why despite his great intelligence others continued to see that which was hidden from him underneath his own nose. ‘Poor blind baby’ he thought ruefully before he took a deep breath and launched back into the act that is Edward Nygma.

“You are wrong Harvey. The old me may have felt that way, but I am finally becoming who I am supposed to be, and I have nothing to regret. Now as I said before you have no proof of Oswald’s death so I suggest you leave.” ‘Or else you might see what a seasoned killer I really am!’ was the silent afterthought.

Harvey relented knowing he wasn’t going to get anything else by staying there “Alright fine Ed I’ll go. I know when I'm beaten, but if you ever wanna confess and save me all the legwork on this case you know right where to find me.” 

Ed relinquished a mirthless chuckle at this. Harvey had wasted his time but at least he could always count on him for a good joke even if his comments from earlier had been a bit too cutting and would probably provide fuel for tonight’s bout of insomnia. “Tempting offer, but, I don't know what you are accusing me of. I never wanted power. The mayor is just missing. He probably left for a few vacation days I have no doubt he is off swimming somewhere peacefully.” Ed concluded with another classic face of his: the shit eating cheshire cat grin that pulled his skin back to rest on his impossibly high cheekbones. 

Bullock pulled the flask from his hip and rolled his eyes as he took a swig. Then swallowing he said, “You’ve hurt people Ed and someday someone is gonna show you that karma is a real bitch.”

Little did he know that someone already had and that Ed would continue to pay dearly for it. Nice talk Harvey, just like old times. He thought bitterly, as the other man finally left him for a moment of peace.


End file.
